Moon Frog In Love: Luna and the Twins
by LilithRusuv
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, so please, bear with me. ***This is a story about FredXLunaXGeorge because I would love this trio, but when I searched for it, it didn't come up once. It is set after the war (Fred doesn't die in my story so :P) and George and Fred run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Luna runs the Quibbler in a shop across the street from the Weasley's.
1. Introduction

**This is my very first fanfiction, so please, bear with me. **

***This is a story about FredXLunaXGeorge because I would love this trio, but when I searched for it, it didn't come up once. It is set after the war (Fred doesn't die in my story so :P) and George and Fred run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Luna runs the Quibbler in a shop across the street from the Weasley's. Neville and Luna did get married, but Neville died when a thief broke into his herbology shop and killed him. The story starts a month after his funeral.***

Luna felt like she would never stop crying. It had been almost two months since her sweet, darling Neville had been killed by a random thief, yet she still felt like she was floating in a lake of despair. Sometimes she wondered if it was the nargles fault she was so sad. Thankfully, her father had agreed to run the Quibbler again for the last couple months since Neville had died. Today was the first day Luna went back to work, and she was afraid she would break down while there.

"Luna dear, are you ready?" Luna turned towards her father and started to tear up, "There, there, my sweet moon frog. I know it hurts now, but believe me when I say it gets better. I thought I would never get over your mother dying, but I did, with some help from my friends.

"I believe you daddy, it is just hard." Luna kissed her father's cheek and stepped back. "Watch out for the nargles while I'm gone daddy" Luna apparated to Diagon Alley and started to walk towards the Quibbler offices. She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into two ginger boys carrying boxes.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I was watching the clouds change." Luna blinked a couple times and when the boys turned around she realized who she had bumped into. "Fred? George? Is that you? I haven't seen you since..." She trailed off. She had last seen them at Neville's funeral.

George gave his boxes to Fred and gave Luna a sympathetic hug. "We understand Luna." Fred set the boxes on the ground and hugged Luna with George. "Are you back to work today Luna?"

"Yes, I am... I have an interesting story about nargles and sock stealing." Luna replied, her face slowly brightening from the sadness it had shown. "They only seem to steal the left one, isn't that strange?"

Both twins gave her the same look of amusement. "We hate it when that happens." Both twins said with mock outrage. "Though I don't mind it as much since I can always steal Fred here's socks when he isn't watching." George winked at Luna. "Hey now, so you're the real culprit! I should have known you sneaky troll." Fred jokingly poked George.


	2. Chapter 2

After Luna had talked with Fred and George she felt like she would be able to survive the day. Her dad had been right, friends helped to cope with the sadness. She had really enjoyed talking to them about nargles and their nefarious need to steal our left socks.

She was still lost in thought about the nargles when she went into the Quibbler. She was following her normal route to her office when she heard a familiar voice.

"Your back! Nana missed Ms. Luna very much!" Nana, the free house elf who worked for the Quibbler, came running over to Luna. "Does Ms. Luna want anything? Cookies? Tea? Anti-nargle scones? Nana can make the best anti-nargle scones." Nana giggled and hugged Luna's legs.

"I missed you too Nana." Luna smiled her unique smile at Nana, "I would love some chamomile tea, and your anti-nargle scones sound like a splendid idea, especially as the nargles have been watching me. I am writing a story about their sock thievery, and they don't like it. How have you been Nana?" Luna made her way to her office while Nana filled her in on what had happened.

"Ms. Luna's presence was sorely missed, and nothing exciting happened while you were gone! Nana missed our late night gnome hunts before leaving work. Is Ms. Luna back for good?"

"I am back, Nana, but I will still need time, just like a baby moon frog." Nana apparated for a second and came back with Luna's tea and scones. "Thank you Nana. While I'm working, can you make sure no nargles sneak in? Thank you." She smiled at Nana and closed her office door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At the end of the day, after Luna and Nana had checked for gnomes, Luna locked up the Quibbler and turned around. She was facing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she was struck with an idea. She walked across the street and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hello Fred." Luna looked up at the ginger boy in front of her and felt a weird pang that she hadn't felt for some time. "Hello Luna, what can we do for you?" Said George as he stepped out from behind Fred. Again Luna felt that strange pang and it intensified when she looked at both of them.

"Are you alright Luna? You look woozy." Fred said worriedly. Luna started to reply "I'm…fffinnne." When she started to fall and blacked out.


End file.
